Desire
by Lorilei Mackenzie
Summary: Sagi just needed some time to think before they left for Anuenue. However, instead of finding answers, he finds one more complication to add to his life. SagiGiacomo. If you have not finished disk one of BKO, this contains some spoilers


A/N: So, ever had a wonderful story idea late at night that just wouldn't let you sleep until you wrote it? That's what we have here. At 1:00am the story hit me, and at 2:30am I started writing it. Ant at 4:00am I finished it. So here it be.

This story was inspired by another fanfic, called _Repression_, which was made by the infamous (in my eyes anyway), Liu Barrowin. Seriously, she's a great writer though, so I'd recommend you look at her other works as well. And on that note, we cue the music.

* * *

It was late. The moon was shining its ethereal light upon Greater Mintaka. It was colder now, especially in comparison to the heat of the day. But the chill was fine, because it helped clear my head.

I hadn't been able to confide in Guillo or Milly about the crushing guilt I had been feeling as of late. The Quaestor had given us the order to kill the afterlings…but I couldn't help but feel as though I had murdered Bein. As for the first two afterlings before him…who knew who they were?

I sat under the tree near the entrance to the city. Celsica had been the next victim. Then that animal from Nunki Valley. I thought that was the worst of all. Baelheits' promachination was even hurting the innocent animals.

I buried my face in my hands. I was determined to stop Baelheit, but would I have to kill another victim of circumstance? It was more than I could bear. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the amazing spiriter, Sagi," came an arrogant voice I knew so well. I looked up, and sure enough I saw Giacomo staring down at me, his smirk evident in the moonlight.

I groaned. "Not now Giacomo," I said crossly.

"What's wrong Sagi?" he spat. "Scared to face me alone?"

"Are you hoping to redeem yourself to the Dark Service?" I shot back. I didn't want to fight him. "Why don't you join the normal Imperials instead of chasing a dead dream?"

He shot me a glance filled with poison before letting out a despairing sigh. To my surprise, he sat down next to me, and looked up at the sky.

"Look at those stars," he ordered, and I complied. "The sky, the moon, the stars, they're all eternal," he said bitterly. "They have power…they last forever and people worship them! Why can't I have such strength?!" he cried out in anguish.

I looked over at him and was shocked. He was almost in tears and the longing in his eyes was painful. "Giacomo," I said carefully, "why do you want so much power?"

"Why does anyone strive to do anything?" he said irritably. "It's instinctive. I can't help it."

Giacomo turned to meet my gaze. I could see the agony etched there and was filled with an overwhelming desire to make it all go away.

I don't know what drove me to do it. I think it was his resemblance to an angel in the moonlight, his blonde hair gleaming and his blue eyes sparkling. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his.

He responded by pulling me against him. The sudden shift in balance caused us to topple over, and there I was, lying on top of him. Giacomo chuckled. "Figures you would be on top. You have to beat me at everything, don't you Sagi?"

I blushed and quickly pulled myself off of him. I stood up.

"Wait!" he whispered harshly. "Don't go!"

I looked down at him. He hadn't moved, and his eyes were pleading.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously. "What do you want Giacomo?"

"I need you Sagi," he said softly. "You're…you're strong. You're stronger than I am. You're a man whereas I'm still a boy. I need you to make me a man."

My jaw dropped. "What?!" I asked in disbelief.

"What, I wasn't clear the first time? I want you to be my lover," he said, lust underlying each word.

I took a step back. It was as though he has read my mind and I knew how I had dreamed about him, despite all the nightmares.

"You want me, don't you?" he asked, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I…I can't!" I said, and I heard my own desperation loud and clear. I saw him jerk as though he had been slapped, saw the hurt in his eyes, saw the hurt be replaced with anger.

"I should've known the spiriter was too good for me," he snarled, getting to his feet. As he stormed by me, I grabbed his arm.

"Giacomo…I love you," I said. He looked taken aback. "I love you…that's why I can't do it," I continued. "I can't take advantage of you now. Maybe someday we can be lovers, but not while you're so vulnerable."

He studied me for a second, and then pulling his arm from my grasp he pulled me against him, and kissed me hard, fire fuelling his desire. He released me, and I ached for more. I wanted to embrace him, kiss him, and make love to him. I longed for all these things, but I knew it wouldn't be right.

He stepped away, and I felt the chilled air more prominent than ever.

"Someday Sagi," he vowed, as he left Greater Mintaka.

I stared after him for a while, before heading back to the Quaestors'. I knew Giacomo would make his vow reality. He did before when he sword he would conquer me. He just never realized he had succeeded.

* * *

And it is done! So, tell me what you think. And any tips on killing that stupid overgrown chicken known as the Holoholo Bird is also appreciated! 


End file.
